


Liquido Amniotico

by LOLlosity



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 04:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8432257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LOLlosity/pseuds/LOLlosity
Summary: Hannibal e Will hanno appena combattuto il Drago Rosso. Quel bacio che tutti avremmo voluto vedere, io me lo sono immaginato.





	

“E’ bellissimo!”  
Un sorriso appena accennato, tremante e affannato per la stanchezza o forse anche per l’emozione e il timore di pronunciare una verità da troppo tempo combattuta. Un sorriso luminoso come un raggio di sole su quel volto sofferto, sfregiato, sporco e sanguinante; un fulmine, la bellezza in un luogo insolito, quella bellezza inaspettata e prepotente che con ferocia ti fa sentire di essere vivo. Per la prima volta Hannibal aveva la prova tangibile che Will gli appartenesse, che s’appartenessero l’un l’altro; lo aveva sempre saputo ma dovevano essere in due ad accettarlo.  
Gli regalò un piccolo cenno di assenso. Sì, pensava, Will aveva finalmente visto quello che vedeva lui, partecipato al rito della vita celebrata con la morte ed elevata ad estetica. Nella sua bocca il sangue del drago mentre gli occhi chiari di Will lo guardavano con la gioia di un bimbo che vede per la prima volta il mare; si stava abbandonando a lui ma non era solo una resa, era totale comunione, compartecipazione assoluta.  
Lo sguardo di Hannibal passava dagli occhi di Will alle sue labbra, constatando che mai come in quel momento aveva sentito il bisogno di un bacio. Aveva sempre avuto una spiccata sopportazione del dolore e quasi non percepiva il foro di proiettile che sputava sangue dal suo fianco; era l’adrenalina di un combattimento appena terminato, gli ricordava la sua razionale mente da dottore, ma gli piaceva pensare che fosse quell’arrendevole dichiarazione a fungergli da balsamo. Si guardarono ancora un attimo negli occhi, ansimanti, finché il volto di Will si protese in cerca delle sue labbra. Sentì il suo fiato caldo, l’odore del suo sangue e poi quelle labbra morbide che sfioravano le sue. Un bacio casto con le bocche impercettibilmente schiuse e i loro respiri che si confondevano a suggellare un’unione di anime prima che di corpi. Durò una manciata di secondi che parve eterna e quando il bacio a fior di labbra ebbe meno, lasciò che Will si abbandonasse ad un abbraccio che ricambiò.  
Nella sua bocca il sangue del drago, mentre la sua maglia si impregnava del sangue dell’agnello ormai divenuto leone, quel cucciolo di leone ora appoggiato sul suo petto. Quando la sua guancia sfiorò i suoi riccioli scuri e insanguinati, Will aumentò la presa, lo abbracciò disperatamente e ancora più forte con un gesto determinato da quella rabbia risolutiva che Hannibal conosceva bene. E così decise che era il momento di contraccambiare la resa. Strinse ancora più forte il suo piccolo leone arrendendosi alla sua spinta, con lui verso l’ignoto, la morte o la vita, ma insieme giù da quella scogliera. Uno schiaffo gelido e trattenne il fiato mentre le forze di Will erano venute meno; lo avrebbe salvato ma non prima di immergersi dentro quell’acqua, liquido amniotico della loro nuova vita.


End file.
